Nekci
Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio is a web series created by David Alexander, and a spin-off of The Nekci Menij Show. The series was annouced after The Nekci Menij Show's season two finale. The series is about Nekci Menij and her other celebrity friends presenting their own TV variety talk show. Unlike all other official Nekci Menij videos, which are uploaded to the GingerTheHorse Youtube channel, episodes of All-Star Studio premiered on the myISH channel. The first episode premiered on September 5th, 2013. This was the only official Nekci Menij-related series to have a regular release schedule: new episodes were released approximately every two weeks. Development On August 14th 2013, David Alexander confirmed that The Necki Menij Show would come to and end, to be replaced with a new spin-off show. The news was promoted at the end of the season two finale, Kety's Revenge, in an extra featuring characters Medoner and Kety Perr. Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio was promoted as a "brand new show". It featured both regular and recurring characters from The Nekci Menij Show, but several "changes" were made to allow the show to be monetized without risking the legal wrath of the pop stars it parodied. (For example, copyright law would prevent a Nekci Menij DVD from being sold without removing the numerous song sample clips in the background of almost all of the episodes.) An announcement promo was uploaded on the GingerTheHorse channel on September 5th 2013, featuring Ladey Gags and Necki Menij. On the same day of this announcement, the first episode was uploaded on the myISH Channel. Production & Premise Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio was initially based on the idea of the main characters from The Nekci Menij Show producing their own TV variety talk show (a show-within-a-show), which was also titled 'All-Star Studio'. It featured segments such as celebrity news (presented by Medoner), cookery (Adole), and fashion reviews (Rhenna and Brinty Spreas). Viewers also got to see some of the goings-on behind the scenes, such as a production meeting headed by executive producer Bayonse. This new format did not prove popular with viewers. While the show-within-a-show remained a recurring theme throughout the rest of the season, episode 2 onwards reverted to the old format of The Nekci Menij Show, with the story following more of the characters' day-to-day lives. Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio had its own title sequence, which featured scenes from each episode. As the show did not feature copyrighted music, it also had original theme music. This was used in all episodes except Episode 5, a Halloween special, which featured the same original Halloween music that was used as the theme for The Nekci Menij Show's season 2 Halloween special, The Holowen Goast. The third episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio featured a crossover with Bayonse's Quens Of Flop, another spin-off of The Nekci Menij Show. During the episode, a edition of Quens of Flop is shown being taped, but it ends early when the studio it is being filmed in is hit by a powercut. This crossover segment is officially considered to be the third episode of Quens of Flop: the one beforehand was released as 'Episode 2', and the one after as 'Episode 4'. Cancellation Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio is now thought to have been cancelled. Three months after its first six-episode run on myISH concluded, The Nekci Menij Show resumed in its original format on the GingerTheHorse channel. In May 2016, a playlist entitled 'Season 3' was added to the GingerTheHorse channel, containing all six episodes of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. Therefore, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio is now also considered to be third season of The Nekci Menij Show. See also * All-Star Studio, the flop quens' TV talk show featured within the series Episodes :Main article: Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio (Season 1) Category:Spin-offs